


Grateful

by mrsbertucci



Series: Her Savior [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbertucci/pseuds/mrsbertucci
Summary: John Noble makes a stop before heading home.





	

Grateful

 

The dead leaves crunched under John's Chucks as he made his way through the maze of headstones. Cemeteries gave him the creeps, always had, but he was on a mission. Part of him felt silly for what he was about to do but John needed to make his feelings on this matter clear. Today was a big day after all. 

One year ago today, John and his kids had gone over and introduced themselves to their new neighbors. Since then, life had not been the same. While there had been some major upsets, nothing could take away from the happiness that Rose and Chloe had brought John, Jenny, and Tim. 

Four months ago, he and Rose had married, joining their families together. But, today, John and Rose would sign the adoption order that would make Chloe _his_ daughter. Of course, he already thought of her as his daughter, had long before he and Rose had got married. Today would just make it official in the eyes of the law. 

He didn't have to take his hand out of his tan overcoat pocket to check the time. He knew exactly what time it was and how much time he had. His quick steps slowed to a stop in front of the headstone he had been searching for. 

JAMES STONE

1986-2016 

John squatted down with his hands clasped in front of him. He stared at the stone that marked this monster's grave. The man who gave his wife and daughter nightmares resided here and John had a few things he wanted to say. 

"Hello, Jimmy. My name is John Noble. You don't know me but I know _all_ about you. Oh, yes. I know everything. You see, one year ago I met the most beautiful woman and, I mean, beautiful inside and out." He smiled as he thought back to that day when Rose had fumbled with opening the door. "Rose Tyler. Does that name mean anything to you? Because it means _everything_ to me. _She_ means everything to me!" 

John stood and began pacing.

"She didn't deserve what you did to her. You had the most gorgeous soul in your hands and what did you do? You used your fists and your hateful words and you crushed it!" John's voice dropped to a low growl. "You damn near destroyed her." 

He stopped his pacing and crouched down once again. 

"You have no idea how much I wish that it had been me to end your miserable excuse of a life. If it saved Rose a teeny tiny fraction of grief, I'd do it. I would do anything for her. 

"You know who else I'd do anything for? Chloe. Chloe Jacqueline Tyler. She won't be Chloe Tyler for much longer. No, you see in one hour and fifteen minutes, Rose and I are going to bring _our_ daughter and sign the papers that will make me Chloe's father. She will be Chloe Noble and I will be the best father that I can be for her. 

" _I_ will be there for her when she gets first place on her science fair project because she is absolutely _brilliant_. _I_ will be there to soothe her back to sleep after she wakes from the nightmares that you caused. _I_ will be the one taking her to her school's father-daughter dances. _I_ will teach her how to drive. _I_ will teach her how to throw a punch to fend off boys who don't understand how to treat a lady.   It will be _me_ intimidating boys who want to date her. It will be _me_ helping her move into her dorm when she gets into university. It will be _me_ who her future husband comes to to ask for her hand in marriage and _it will be me_ who walks her down the aisle!" 

John stopped in an attempt to calm himself. He had no idea when he started crying but, now that he had started, he couldn't stop. The thought of hitting all of those milestones with not only Chloe, but Jenny as well, made his heart swell. His girls. He took in a deep breath of frigid air. 

"As much as I hate you, Jimmy, I'm also grateful to you. The only good thing to ever come from you is that little girl. Without you I wouldn't have her and she is so precious to me. I love her and she will know how much I love her every single day of her life. She deserves the world and I'm going to do everything in my power to give it to her." 

John sniffed and stood. 

"I know your shadow will linger over us and I hate that. But you know what? It won't be for forever because my girls are strong. You hear that? _My_ girls." 

The text tone assigned to Rose went off. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and swiped to open the text. He smiled at the picture. It was a selfie of Rose and Chloe, both smiling wide. 

_We're ready, Daddy! Tim says hurry he needs help with his tie. ~RTN_

_Just had to make a stop. I'm on my way now. ~JN_

_Can't wait to see you. FYI Jenny wants to drive us to the courthouse. ~RTN_

Oh, boy. John shook his head with affection at the chaos that was waiting for him at home. He couldn't wait to get into the middle of it.

John took one last look at the headstone before rushing off to be with his family.

 

 


End file.
